zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Branislav Vuk
In-game knowledge *Before he was embraced he worked in the woods close to Novi Sad. *Jelena, his Sire, toyed with him for a year before finally revealing herself to him and took him back to be introduced to the Belgrade Camarilla. *This 13 years old Neonate never really made peace with his embrace. *Left because of his eternal struggle with Sabbat and his new "life". *The disappearance of his Sire looks to trouble him greatly. *Next stop Zagreb! *Although he sometimes lacks in manners he respects and often seeks advice from Elders and Ancilae within the Camarilla. *Gained the nickname "The Butcher from Konjščina" after a failed mission in which he caused a death and a potential masquerade breach. *Bounced back from his transgression and started to improve his standing within the Camarilla *Became primogen and chose Andrea Rossi as his whip *He was in Budapest as a part of the Coterie of Princ Darius *Seems to dislike the Ventrue clan for something that happened in Belgrade *Recently became Viceroy of Zagreb after Darius decided to leave the city to take care of the empire. Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/257/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/128/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 View from within We all have a story to tell, don't we? And I am no different. It has been a year since I came to this city. But let me start a bit before that. In Belgrade there was hell. Boooy let me tell ya. Night after night after night, constant fear and battle just to get some blood in you. That's no way for a civilized kindred to live his unlife. The Sabbat was ruthless, uncivilized, beast is too good a word to describe them. I really, genuinely do hate them, no matter Gangrel or no if you are Sabbat, you are the enemy. That is not something a lot of my „cousins“ would agree on, but that is something I learned a year or so after my embrace. It was a normal March night and it has past a year since I was brutally attacked coming home from an away football match between Veliki Gaj and Vladimirci. It all happened so fast, or I don't remember, or something. Anyway I was driving home to Vladimirci when all of a sudden the car just stopped. Fucking Dacia, Romanian piece of shit! Well I called the mechanic from my village, Stevica Kostić, not knowing that would be my last call that I would make. If I knew that, would I call my wife, tell her I loved her, or my son, my mother? I don't know, maybe. But as luck would have it, it was Stevica. Well to cut the long story short I waited there hearing strange noises from the forest nearby. Bread fucks you I almost shat my pants. Was I just drunk or did something turn into a wolf in the forest? The beast was real, it wasn't the rakija from the game. It started running towards me and finally leaped. The next thing I remember was that I was in the woods, hungry, thirsty, cold, hot. Well a year later I saw her once again. My maker, Jelena, after destroying my life saved me from, what I would later find out, a Sabbat gangrel! „Cousins“ my ass!!! Feeding in my early days proved less of a challange then expected. Mostly animals, domestic or wild. It does not make a difference. Food is food, blood is blood. Well the wild gain had a bit of a different taste, a different kick if you will. So the meal that I thought I would drink on that night was somewhat of a mistake. The smell of that wild dog was something different. Not like something I came across before. So the stupidest thing one could do would be to go and eat that, right? No! The stupidest thing would be to go head on and dissregard the signs. I did exactly that. Before I knew that that was no dog but another Gangrel it was to late. He pinned me down and started drinking me. At that time my sire came and, well, saved my ass. After she finally explained what am I, what happened to me and why the fuck she was gone for a whole year we had a heart-worming moment where I tried to beat the shit out of her but ended up beaten up in the process and my unlife in the Camarilla could begin. So to get back to the story about Zagreb. A year passed and in that time I had my ups and downs. First the old Primogen of the Zagreb pack was more a Ventrue then Gangrel it seemed. About the Ventrue, there is something I would like to mention. They are cunts. Not all of them but 99% yes. During one of the last battles in Belgrade against the Sabbat Ventrues disregarded the princes orders and went straight to killing other camarilla members to settle some old scores. I'm in a good place now, I think. Part of the Coterie of prince Darius, Primogen of the clan and I'm content. For now. How did I get here? From a new Gangrel in town to the position of Primogen, ah that is a story for another time. And so my nights go on... They say you have changed Primogen, you look somewhat different. It is just on the outside, I lie to them. I lie, but what else is there to do when those other stupid Neonites don't understand. Even the Ancillae, they think they are soooo wise, so smart. Well you are not! The fact that you are older just tells me how many years you have wasted on petty small town politics. You have not seen it. In the room with three Justicars, and who knows how many Archons changes a kindred. And the truth is that the Camarilla is... I will not even think it. It is just too...dangerous, yes that is the word, dangerous. Lesson about betrayal: Ungreatfull bastards, I do everything for them, EVERYTHING, and those little cunts betray me. Ok let’s start from the beginning. I gathered my pack after Balog fled the scene. Andrea, though, came on her own, now I wish she hadn’t. I established myself as the alpha, as their loving and caring primogen. But again they decided to follow her, the ungreatfull bastards. It was I who forgave Nole for betraying me and spilling the beans to that Malkav Neonite. It was I who did everything I could for that loudmouth Hungarian Martian so that the harpy would not eat him up in the Elysium. I even let Andrea challenge me all the time but never act up on it. I should have beaten some sense into her long time ago. And Leona, she was strong from the beginning. For her I had plans.I didn't use her full potential. But I did fuck up, big time. And now we will have a new alpha. With any luck it will be Leona. The best I can do now is sit back and try to gain the packs trust again. My beast wants revenge. I don’t know how long can I keep it at bay. But I must try. In the end this is not a democracy, what are we, anarchs? But then, again, if I lost all the respect of my pack was I really that bad at my job? Did I let my ego take the best of me? I was so sure of all my decisions that I didn’t listen to others advice. Maybe this is my position to be in at this moment. It remains to be seen. Another step in this social ladder. They say the bigger they are the harder they fall, and I am rising pretty damn fast. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. What I wanted to say is that last night I heard that he is coming. The little runt is paying me a visit. Why? What news does he bring? The winds didn't say. All I know is I don't need bad news now.